No wonder Nora's bored
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: After Lily's "peace keeping party" Mary Louise takes some advice from Julian and shows Nora that Mystic falls can be plenty of fun. Nora will never be bored again…


**No Wonder Nora's bored  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

She was a little more than tipsy and she was craving a lot more than fine liquor. In her eyes the room was full of easy pickings but Lily had emphasised especially to her that their "guests" were not to be fed on. Nora was tired of Mystic falls she was sick of pretending that she couldn't easily drink dry a bar full of people and compel anyone who witnessed to forget. Vervain and wooden stakes were powerless against her magic. And yet she was standing in a room full a humans and she lusted for blood. The party was starting to bore her.

She set off to find Mary Louise. Her girlfriend of over a hundred years had seemed to have been uninterested in their romance as of late. Before they desiccated in the prison world Mary Lou couldn't keep her hands to herself. They could even feel the disapproval from the family mute Beau. Their relationship had always been accepted by their family but when they got carried away Lily had some.. Interesting chats with them.

That didn't happen anymore all that Nora wanted was to feel that intense love they had before they desiccated. She wanted to touch her and kiss her. She never meant to embarrass her with her attempt to "sex up" her Halloween outfit. This era respected their relationship so much more and she wanted to take advantage of that. To be honest she lusted for blood but not as bad as she lusted for her girlfriend.

As if she heard her thoughts Mary Louise appeared in the corridor with a devious smile. She strutted towards Nora with confidence wearing a fine black party dress.

"Mare did you change? You're looking very scarlet dra-"she couldn't finish her sentence before Mary Lou's lips cut her short.

A shock ran through her body spiking every nerve from her head to her feet. Their toughs danced before Mary Lou took dominance and ravaged her lover's mouth. Nora tasted of wine Mary Louise strong of blood and with the feeling the kiss brought to both of them, this was the best thing they'd experienced since their return.

Nora was absolutely stunned as they pulled away. She grinned Mary Lou gave her a seductive smile and took her hand.

Mary Louise lead her outside in to the trees leaned in for a kiss and as Nora closed her eyes she was gone. Nora opened her eyes and blinked.

"So that's how you wanna play?" the brunet heretic whispered with a sly smile.

Nora took off at a run following high heeled foot prints. Eventually the tracks ended and Mary Lou was no where to be found. This game was exciting and fun "you have to catch me before you love me". But Nora could be impatient and that was exactly why Mary Lou was such a tease.

"You know I'm wearing the wrong shoes to be chasing you." Nora stated.

There was a playful giggle and a rustling noise in the trees. Nora grinned and pushed off the ground landing on a branch about sixteen feet high. Heights didn't bother her she enjoyed the thrill.

They were vampires meant for chasing people on the ground, swinging through the tree tops was a little more difficult. Nora walked nimbly down the branch and leaped to the next carefully choosing a limb that would support her.

"Mary Lou?" she called.

"Over here." There was a flash of blonde in her peripheral.

Nora spun around and planned her next move. She must have jumped from twenty trees and she was beginning to feel lost when she heard a sweet humming. An 1820's folk song that Mary Louise's birth mother used to sing to her and her sisters, although that relationship had turned toxic Mary Lou would still sing it. It reminded her of the comfort of childhood.

She was close Nora jumped in the direction the soft music was coming from. This branch wobbled when she landed on it. She couldn't manage to regain her balance and fell to the ground. It wasn't a graceful or soft landing and she could feel a small bone in her hand break and healing.

"Oh look it's raining sexy." Mary Lou remarked sitting at the base of the tree.

"Mary Lou, what's gotten in to you?" Nora questioned as she righted herself.

"The full moon, a little alcohol, some good advice, how gorgeous you look tonight." she replied.

Nora didn't know what to do next she knew what she wanted but she didn't know how far Mary Louise was willing to take it. She didn't want her to pull away or lash out again.

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew her dress up exposing her. Nora pulled the dress back down and held it there. She looked up to see Mary Louise grinning from ear to ear with her hand held up.

"That was you wasn't it?" Nora smiled.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Mary Lou asked playing innocent.

That's when Nora pounced landing in Mary Louise's lap kissing her with every pint up emotion she'd withheld. Mary Lou slid her feet out of her shoes then off came Nora's. Every cell in Nora's body begged to be impossibly closer to her lover to make her body apart of hers. In other words… _the clothes had to go._

Mary Lou zipped down the back of Nora's dress then pulled it over her head. She watched her brown curls bounce back in to place. The strapless bra went next with deft fingers as they kissed. Mary Louise's dress went a bit quicker as Nora just plain ripped it off.

"Now now." the blonde tisked.

"Please shut up." Nora panted.

Mary Lou smiled then sighed as Nora bit in to the soft skin of her neck. She loved getting this reaction out of her, she had just forgotten how momentarily.

Julian's words dawned on her "No wonder Nora's board", no wonder. She was used to the Mary Louise who was playful and free willed. She never used to be afraid to face the world the prison world had changed her. She was confident to bring herself back. Nora would never be bored again.

…

Come sun rise the two girls lied in bed together bare skin pressing together. Nora clung to Mary Louise as if she would fade away if she let her go.

"I'm sorry." Nora breathed.

"Sorry for what?" Mary Lou questioned playing with her girlfriends soft curls.

"Being a little horny bitch these last few weeks." Nora replied.

"So that's what it was." Mary Louise smiled "I was starting to think that maybe you were getting bored with me."

"Mary Lou, no!" Nora sat up holding the duvet to her chest "No, that would never happen. I was actually starting to think that you didn't want me in this way anymore."

"And that could never possible happen. I had just become so frightened of this new world, after being trapped in that prison world I was just afraid to lose this. To take risks and let my guard down to just enjoy myself. I'm just afraid to lose you for another century or worse so much so that I forgot to enjoy you." Mary Lou confessed.

"Really?" Nora questioned.

"Of course 'really'. You know I love you." Mary Lou replied.

"I love you too." Nora whispered.

"I promise to keep us safe and love you in every way possible from now on." Mary Louise said all the love in the world displayed in her azure gaze.

"I love you." Nora repeated.

"You already said that." The blond girl smiled.

"I know." Nora breathed.

They learned in for a kiss and their lips barely touched before a knock came at the door.

"Nora? Mary Louise? Are you awake?" Lily's voice rang through the door.

The girls sighed.

"Just a moment." Mary Louise called as she got out of bed.

Nora moaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Come on now." Mary Lou laughed.

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.

Also check out my series of short stories "Heretics" for more stories like this one.


End file.
